


The Walk

by Alyeen1



Series: Moments That Matter [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Cold Weather, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/pseuds/Alyeen1
Summary: Valery feels chilly in his arms and Boris tries not to shudder. The man really is more freezing than he let on.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Moments That Matter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by this image:  
> 
> 
>   
>    
>  Thank you so much dearest [L1ttleSilkworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ttleSilkworm/) for betaing it so fast *hug*.

"I'm glad it's over." Valery mumbles behind his scarf and rubs his hands together as the wind from the street they are passing sweeps through them. Though it is hardly possible, he seems to slide even deeper into his coat.

Boris nods. He couldn't agree more. Christmas parties at the ministry have never been his favorites, full of bottom-dwellers that try to one up each other with sugarcoated numbers while simultaneously bad-mouthing everyone that might be in their way. He shudders with the thought that he'd once participated in the endless ass-licking. Not the good kind of ass-licking he's doing these days. He smiles to himself. He's changed. Valery has changed him.

Valery, who's also the reason for the particular hell he's brought upon himself this year. It seemed like a good idea at the time to bring Valery as "a valuable colleague of the commission without whom we'd never gotten the situation in Chernobyl under control". In a new dark-blue suit that Boris had bought for him, and that made Valery's eyes shine even more.  
And by thus, the evening had turned into the old, worn torture of 'trying to pretend I haven't just fucked him this morning.' Of unsuspicious looks and impersonal talks. He didn't get Valery alone for one second for a quick peck at least. A lost night.

"We are home soon," he replies, more to himself.

Valery shoots him an odd glance that Boris can't quite place. Admittedly, as much as he had looked sharp tonight, as much he looks cute now. Only the nose and eyes of his face are visible, some strands of hair peeking out from under his self-knitted winter hat. It's utterly adorable and Boris wants to kiss him right on the spot. He really wishes they were home already.

Boris raises an eyebrow. "What?" It has been Valery's idea to walk. Getting fresh air he had said, clear our heads he had said.

Valery stops next to a brick building and pulls down his scarf. His cheeks are a much brighter red than the shy pink of a blush.  
"I thought you'd have kissed me senseless by now." There's a soft edge to his rough voice. "I know you wanted to all evening." Is he actually teasing Boris? "I've seen you staring at me." And is that even a hint of a smirk? 

But that's not the issue Boris has. "Here?" he splutters. In the public? "Where everyone can see us?" His voice rises up a notch over the bold idea.

"This neighborhood is literally deserted." Valery points around them. He is right, of course. They haven't seen anyone for the last twenty minutes, the only visible movements are the changing colors of the winter display in the next shop.

Still, this is madness. And yet, arguing with Valery seems futile, the man has the facts on his side. And gorgeous, full lips he really wants to feel on his own.

"You are lucky that you are irresistible," Boris rumbles. He leans back against the brick wall and pulls Valery close between his legs. He slides down the wall a bit until their mouths are at the same height. There. Perfect.

"You made me." Valery chuckles and rubs his cold nose against Boris'. He wraps his arms tightly around Boris' neck and before Boris can reply, he presses their lips together. 

Valery feels chilly in his arms and Boris tries not to shudder. The man really is more freezing than he let on.

Boris presses Valery flush against himself and rubs circles over his broad back. Next time they'll take the damn subway, no matter how clever Valery's plan for making out is.

But on the other hand, Valery's body so close to him feels really, really good. Even with the many layers of wool between them he’s a solid presence against Boris. And Valery's mouth and tongue are warm as always, kissing him with a force that mirrors Boris' own longing.

With a pang Boris realizes how much he'd missed it tonight to touch Valery, how much it hurt to deny for hours that Valery's the most important person in his life. He hates the idea how often he'll have to do it again.

But maybe, and Boris lets himself fall deeper into the blissful feeling, the tension of the evening slowly falling from his shoulders, maybe, if they'll always kiss each other like this afterwards, hungrily, reassuring each other by their physical connection how much they mean to each other, maybe then he can endure. No, he will. For Valery he can do everything.

It's probably reasonable that Valery lets go of him after what seems like mere seconds, so Boris suppresses the dissatisfied grunt that wants to escape him. His cock has just started to take an interest in the developments. He concentrates on Valery's face instead.

"Are you less freezing?" he asks, carefully stroking over Valery's cheeks. They look less crimson than before. Good.

"Are you more satisfied?" Valery retorts and there's that teasing edge in his tone again.

Boris pushes himself off the wall, ignoring his cock straining against his trousers. "Actually quite the opposite," he admits. He takes Valery's hand and resumes their walk. "Let's get home."


End file.
